Evil Vanquisher
by Ayato Amagiri
Summary: Menjadi seorang Senshi bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka harus memiliki tekad dan mental yang kuat. Senshi siap untuk mengorbankan segalanya. Dari harta, keluarga, sampai nyawa. Namun, bukankah menjadi seorang Senshi itu menyenangkan? Memang menyenangkan. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika para Iblis itu kehilangan kepalanya karena tak sengaja terpotong oleh pedangku. [Bad Summary]
1. Arc I : Ch 1 : Be Serdin's Military

**Evil Vanquisher**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi_

 ** _._**

 _Author hanya meminjam karakter dan beberapa hal. Tidak ada maksud untuk menjipak atau mengambil karakter._

* * *

 **Presented By**

Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys

 **.**

 **Warning**

AR, AU, Canon, Typo, OOC, Bahasa Amburadul, Typo, Bahasa Kotor, Bahasa Burik, etc.

 **Rate:** M

 **.**

 **Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Horror, Slight!Romance, etc.

 **Pair:** [...] x [...]

 **.**

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang _Senshi_ bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka harus memiliki tekad dan mental yang kuat. _Senshi_ siap untuk mengorbankan segalanya. Dari harta, keluarga, sampai nyawa. Namun, bukankah menjadi seorang _Senshi_ itu menyenangkan? Memang menyenangkan. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika para Iblis itu kehilangan kepalanya karena tak sengaja terpotong oleh pedangku. [Bad Summary]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Evil Vanquisher**

Opening Theme:

 **.**

 **Arc I -** Serdin Kingdom

 **Chapter 1** \- Be Serdin's Military

* * *

3300 tahun silam, tiga Dewi turun dari langit, membawa seberkah sinar dan harapan bagi daratan yang selanjutnya kita kenal dengan nama Archmeda. Mereka mendirikan sebuah kerajaan suci yang menjadi pusat dari dari daratan tersebut. Kerajaan itu dikenal dengan nama Kerajaan Kounat. Itu merupakan Tahun Suci Pertama yang menandakan adanya peradaban baru di dunia. Selama ribuan tahun, Kerajaan Kounat berkembang menjadi peradaban yang ajaib dan maju dari bidang apapun.

Tahun Suci 1313, perang besar terjadi antara Kerajaan Kounat melawan para Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Lucifer. Perang besar itu sampai sekarang dikenal dengan nama **Great War**. Saking besar dan masifnya skala perang tersebut, menyebabkan ketiga Dewi harus turun tangan langsung untuk membasmi para Iblis. Kehancuran pun tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

Perang itu dimenangkan oleh Kerajaan Kounat ketika Lucifer yang melemah disegel oleh tiga Dewi di tempat yang jauh. Kemenangan pun menjadi milik Kerajaan Kounat walaupun mereka kehilangan banyak hal. Teknologi, pasukan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan tiga Dewi pun ikut melemah sebagai akibat dari perang tersebut. Akibatnya, tiga Dewi harus kembali ke langit dan meninggalkan Kerajaan Kounat pada panglima pasukan mereka saat itu yakni Baldinar.

Raja Baldinar berhasil membangun kembali peradaban Kerajaan Kounat seperti sedia kala. Namun, ia adalah seorang Raja yang sangat haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Raja Baldinar mencoba untuk menyerap kekuatan suci dari _Palu Aernas_ yang ditinggalkan oleh tiga Dewi. Percobaannya gagal dan akhirnya terjadi ledakan dengan skala besar. Menghancurkan kembali Kerajaan Kounat tanpa tersisa. Kejayaannya pun sirna. Menghilang ke dalam sejarah.

Daratan Archmeda juga mengalami kehancuran sebagai akibat dari bencana alam sehingga terpecah menjadi beberapa daratan yang dipisahkan oleh lautan biru. Daratan tersebut juga terpecah menjadi beberapa wilayah yang beberapa di antaranya tumbuh menjadi sebuah kerajaan. Ada yang disebut **Kerajaan Kanavan** yang menduduki wilayah **Kanavan** dan **Kerajaan Sedin** yang menduduki wilayah **Serdin**.

Wilayah **Ellia** yang merupakan wilayah transaksi dari para pedagang dari seluruh penjuru dunia. **Silver Land** yang merupakan wilayah berupa pulau kecil tersembunyi di antara arus ganas lautan dimana konon para monster hidup di sana. **Moonlit Isle** yang merupakan pulau kecil tersendiri yang dipimpin oleh _Four Lords_. **Alcubra** yang merupakan wilayah gurun, **Arcangrove** yang terletak di utara dari Alcubra. **Trivia** yang merupakan wilayah yang belum diketahui isinya. Dan **Xenia** yang dikatakan merupakan Pulau Melayang. Tidak ada catatan pasti mengenai Xenia, tetapi orang-orang meyakini hal tersebut.

 **SFX:** **BUK**

"Kenapa pula aku harus belajar sejarah?"

Seorang pria yang diperkirakan adalah seorang remaja menutup buku sejarah yang memiliki tebal sekitar 8 cm. Ia kemudian menguap menandakan dirinya sedang dalam kondisi yang mengantuk. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru, sebiru laut, membuat kita tenggelam akan mimpi yang tidak terbatas. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut kuning jabriknya dan membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Cih, aku lupa harus mendaftar karena buku laknat ini."gumamnya sambil membuka laci dan memasukkan buku itu ke sana.

Ia kemudian melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya yang di atasnya sudah terdapat sebuah tas besar. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah peta dengan tulisan " **Serdin Kingdom** " di pojok kanan atas peta tersebut. Ia kemudian menggendong tas tersebut dan mengambil peta itu lalu menuju pintu keluar ruangan yang ditempatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini benua atau daratan Archmeda dipenuhi oleh elemen misterius yang terdapat di seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia. Elemen misterius itu dinamakan sebagai **Mana**. Belum diketahui secara pasti asal dari **Mana** tersebut. Namun, yang pasti adalah Mana-lah yang membuat para manusia di Archmeda memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang mumpuni.

Pada dasarnya, jumlah Mana tiap-tiap manusia tersebut berbeda-beda dan bisa dibilang itu mempengaruhi _Job_ apa yang ia peroleh ketika menjadi seorang pejuang militer dalam Kerajaan. Job terdiri dari Knight dan Mage. Kebanyakan mereka yang memiliki kelebihan dalam jumlah Mana memilih Job Mage walaupun ada beberapa yang lebih memilih Knight. Begitupun sebaliknya, mereka yang memiliki kelebihan dalam penggunaan fisik, mahir dalam persenjataan, disarankan agar memilih Job Knight.

"Hmm..."seseorang bergumam tepat di depan sebuah papan petunjuk yang menjelaskan asal muasal Mana di Archmeda.

"Ini berarti aku harus memilih Job Knight?"gumam orang itu lagi entah kepada siapa. Ia adalah seorang pria remaja berusia sekitar 19 tahun dengan surai rambut kuning jabrik berantakan. Iris biru lautnya menghiasi wajah datar bagaikan triplek miliknya tersebut.

Papan petunjuk itu berada tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat dari luar cukup ramai. Sebuah kata terlihat di papan nama bangunan tersebut dimana tertulis kata " **GUILD** ". Pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Satu kata terangkai dalam benaknya dan itu ditunjukkan melalui wajahnya.

"Ramai..."

Dari luar mungkin terlihat bahwa bangunan ini kecil dan tidak cukup ramai, tetapi ketika masuk, tempat itu berubah 180 derajat. Ruangan yang sangat besar dan penuh akan meja-meja bundar yang diisi banyak orang dengan segelas bir yang mereka teguk. Mungkin ada yang membawa dua gelas sekaligus. Bangunan itu bertingkat dimana pada lantai atas terdapat banyak kamar-kamar bagi yang menginap di sana.

"Hmm... apa lantai dua merupakan tempat prostitusi?"gumam pria kuning jabrik tersebut.

Namun dalam keramaian tempat itu, pria kuning jabrik itu melangkah menuju sebuah tempat di sana yang bertuliskan " **REGISTER** ". Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai oleh orang.

"Selamat datang di Guild! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang wanita dengan pakaian ala-ala maid. Ia memakai tanda nama dengan tulisan "Guild Staff".

"Ahh, ya. Saya ingin mendaftar dalam _Senshi_ Kerajaan Serdin."jawab si pria jabrik kuning.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya tahu job apa yang akan anda pilih, Tuan? Jika anda ingin memilih Job Mage, maka kami harus melakukan _check Mana_ terhadap anda."

"Tidak. Saya tidak memilih Job Mage. Saya memilih Knight."

"Baiklah. Boleh saya tahu tentang diri anda, Tuan?"tanya wanita yang merupakan staff tersebut sembari mengambil sebuah catatan lengkap dengan pulpen yang sudah tersangkut di tangan kanannya.

"Nama saya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Berasal dari Desa Aisha di pinggir Serdin. Apalagi yang perlu saya jelaskan?"

"Apakah tuan pengguna senjata atau tidak? Lalu apakah punya pengalaman menjadi seorang _Senshi_ sebelumnya?"

"Saya pengguna pedang. Dan pengalaman itu, tidak pernah."

"Baiklah. Silahkan tanda tangan di sini."ucap wanita tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pendaftaran lengkap dengan pulpen. Setelah ditanda-tangani oleh pria remaja atau yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut, ia menyerahkannya kembali. Wanita itu menerima kertas tersebut dan balik menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan inti kalung berwarna coklat.

"Kau telah terdaftar resmi. Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang _Senshi_. Dalam Kerajaan Serdin, peringkat dalam _Senshi_ dibagi menjadi sembilan. Hal tersebut didasarkan atas jumlah medal yang dimiliki masing-masing _Senshi_ kerajaan dimana hal itu dapat diperoleh melalui penyelesaian misi di sini. Anda bisa mengambil misi di sini lalu melakukan klaim penyelesaian misi tersebut lengkap dengan laporannya. Setiap _Senshi_ yang ada di sini memiliki kalung yang menunjukkan peringkat mereka. Peringkat **Bronze** berwarna coklat, **Silver** berwarna abu-abu, **Gold** berwarna emas, **Platinum** berwarna biru muda, **Diamond** berwarna biru tua, **Crystal** berwarna hitam, **Challenger** berwarna merah. **Master** memiliki warna kalung ungu sedangkan **Conqueror** berwarna putih."

"Ketika menyelesaikan misi tersebut, para _Senshi_ dapat melakukannya secara perorangan ataupun membuat party dengan anggota maksimal adalah empat orang. Setiap misi yang diberikan disesuaikan dengan peringkat para pejuang militer. Untuk peringkat tersebut dapat tuan lihat di papan seberang sana. Tuan bisa mengambil misi mulai besok dan untuk tempat tinggal, kami sudah menyiapkan asrama. Pergi ke pintu di ujung sana kemudian belok ke kanan, anda akan menemukan asrama pria."

"Jika anda ingin berlatih, gunakan Training Ground yang sudah tersedia di berbagai tempat di sekitar sini. Selamat berjuang, Naruto!."ucap si wanita itu dengan panjang lebar lengkap dengan gerakan tangan tunjuk sana dan tunjuk sini. Hanya dibalas anggukan tanda paham oleh Naruto. Ia tidak melangkah langsung menuju pintu melainkan melihat papan peringkat.

 **Bronze :** 0 - 800 Medals

 **Silver** **:** 801 - 1500 Medals

 **Gold** **:** 1501 - 2000 Medals

 **Platinum** **:** 2001 - 2400 Medals

 **Diamond** **:** 2401 - 3000 Medals

 **Crystal** **:** 3001 - 3600 Medals

 **Challenger** **:** 3601 - 4000 Medals

 **Master** **:** 4001 - 4999 Medals

 **Conqueror :** 4999 + Medals

Dengan catatan, medal dapat dikumpulkan melalui misi yang diambil di guild atau melakukan tugas kerajaan secara langsung! Selamat mencari medal para Knights dan Mage.

"Conqueror tanpa batasan huh?"gumam Naruto.

"Yap, mereka tidak ada batasan medals lagi."ucap seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah Naruto dan menatap hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Saat ini, di Kerajaan Serdin hanya terdapat tujuh orang yang berhasil mencapai tingkat Conqueror yang merupakan _Senshi Elite_ kerajaan dan biasa dikenal dengan nama **Seven Conquerors**. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki julukan atau lebih tepatnya nama gelar yang menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka, yaitu _Rudy_ , _Kris_ , _Dellons_ , _Reigns_ , _Rachel_ , _Spike_ , dan _Jave_."jelas pria itu dan dibalas cengo oleh Naruto.

"Cukup menarik bukan? Ah ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Cao Cao, aku dari Moonlit Isle. Tidak usah begitu formal denganku dan salam kenal bung!"ucap pria bernama Cao Cao tersebut sembari menjabat tangan Naruto.

Ia adalah pria remaja yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan Naruto. Menggunakan pakaian standar pria dengan surai biru tua yang membuat kesan gelap dan senada dengan warna iris matanya.

"Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Sama, tidak perlu formal juga denganku. Jadi, kau baru saja mendaftar?"tanya Naruto.

"Yap. Beberapa jam yang lalu. Tempat yang menarik bukan? Kau bisa melakukan penyelesaian misi di sini, mendapatkan hasilnya yang berupa uang dan medal. Menggunakannya untuk menempa senjata dan,-"

"Tunggu, kau juga seorang Knight eh, Cao Cao?"

"Tentu. Kau juga? Ini benar-benar kebetulan. Jika begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menempati tempat kosong di kamar milikku? Ada satu tempat tidur kosong di sebelahku, dua orang dalam satu kamar. Tenang saja, aku masih menyukai wanita."ujar Cao Cao sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan juga kau adalah teman pertamaku jadi tak masalah."

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi Kerajaan Serdin. Sang Surya tersenyum kepada dunia. Ketika malam yang gelap dan kelam untuk menggantung harapan, pagi datang membawa harapan baru bagi para manusia untuk memulai aktivitas. Saat mentari menampakkan sinarnya yang agung, menerangi pagi yang sayu dan membimbing kita menuju lebih baik.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning jabrik bangkit dari tidurnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan serta sepasang kantung mata menghiasi wajah paginya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan matahari masih bersinar sayu. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat teman sekamarnya masih terbawa dalam mimpi. Kemudian pria jabrik itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara teman pria jabrik yang masih terlelap itu menggeliat kecil. Suara dengkurnya yang halus bahkan hampir tak terdengar menjadi saksi betapa buruknya posisi tidur yang ia gunakan. Namun, suara igauan darinya menganggu suasana tenang tersebut.

"Ah, ya. Begitulah. Terus Nee-chan. Di bagian sana benar-benar nikmat uhh.."igauan sekaligus desahan yang diiringi wajah mesum dari sang pangeran tidur. Tetapi...

 **SFX: BYURRR**

"BANGUNLAH BRENGSEK! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT KALAU BEGINI!"

... Yah, begitulah. Hal yang benar-benar mengacaukan suasana.

.

.

.

* * *

Guild. Sebuah tempat yang tidak mungkin pernah sepi. Selalu saja ada orang yang waras ataupun tak waras yang masuk ke sana. Tujuannya pun berbeda-beda. Entah itu hanya untuk duduk dan berbicara dengan sesama rakyat yang ada di Kerajaan Serdin, mengambil dan melaporkan misi bagi para _Senshi_ , entah itu hanya untuk meminum segelas bir dan mabuk-mabukkan, yang pasti tempat itu pasti ramai tiap harinya.

Dan di antara ratusan orang di tempat yang cukup besar itu, terdapat dua orang yang masing-masing bersurai kuning dan biru tua berada di sebuah meja bar yang berisi papan tanda dengan tulisan **"MISSION"**.

"Permisi nona. Kami ingin mengambil misi. Saat ini, misi apa saja yang tersedia?"tanya pria yang memiliki surai biru tua. Di sebelahnya, ada makhluk sejenis namun dengan surai berwarna kuning serta iris biru laut yang mempesona.

"Boleh aku lihat kalung kalian?"tanya wanita di depan mereka yang berada di balik meja yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan **"MISSION"**. Kedua pria itu melepas kalung yang mereka gunakan dan menyerahkannya pada si wanita.

"Namikaze Naruto dan Cao Cao, kalian berada di peringkat Bronze dengan total Medals sejumlah 0 untuk kalian berdua. Aku lihat sebentar. Ah ya, misi kalian adalah membersihkan rumput di pekarangan warga. Hadiahnya +30 Medals dan 150 Emas."

"Huh?!"

"Misi jenis apa itu?!"

Naruto menjerit kecil. Ia berpikir bahwa seorang Knight akan mengalami petualangan besar dalam hidupnya. Menangkap _Goblin_ yang merampok warga, _Ogre_ yang merusak kebun warga, _Dark Elf_ yang selalu mengganggu malam tenang warga, atau mungkin bertarung dengan _Iblis_ kuat yang sudah pasti akan menghancurkan satu desa. Bayangan itu membuat Naruto semangat semalam, tetapi kenyataannya.

"Ini misi yang tepat untuk peringkat kalian, Naruto-san dan Cao Cao-san."ucap si wanita guild sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tidak ada misi lain yang lebih pantas?"tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Maaf Naruto-san, misi lain sudah banyak di ambil oleh orang lain sebelum kalian."

"Dan misi apakah itu?"

"Membajak sawah di pertanian warga, menangkap kucing kesayangan warga, membantu membangun rumah warga, dan berbagai misi lainnya."

'Itu sebuah misi atau perintah tidak jelas?'batin mereka bersamaan serta sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung di pelipis mereka.

"Err... Apa tidak ada misi seperti membunuh Goblin yang berkeliaran atau menangkap Ogre dan semacamnya?"kali ini Cao Cao yang bertanya dan diiringi anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Maaf Cao Cao-san, misi itu khusus untuk _Senshi_ yang berada di peringkat Silver."

"Jadi, kami tidak bisa mengambil misi itu?!"

"Maaf, tuan. Kalian tidak bisa mengambil misi itu. Kalian masih berada di peringkat Bronze dengan total Medals masing-masing dari kalian adalah 0."

"Tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Apa semua _Senshi_ harus memulai misi seperti ini ketika mereka berada pada peringkat Bronze?"tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Memang terkesan tidak adil, tapi peraturan dari Kerajaan memang seperti itu. Ini dilakukan untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan kepada _Senshi_ baru."ucap wanita guild itu sambil tersenyum maklum. Tentu hal itu membuat Naruto dan Cao Cao menghela napas bersamaan.

"Berikan mereka misi itu, Shizune."

Seorang pria paruh baya muncul di belakang Naruto dan Cao Cao dan tentu membuat mereka berdua ditambah si wanita guild terkejut. Sontak si wanita guild menunduk hormat pada pria tersebut.

"Maafkan saya Reigns-sama, tetapi mereka masih berada di peringkat Bronze. Peraturan mengatakan,-"

"Ayolah, Shizune. Kalau kita terus mengikuti peraturan, _Senshi_ baru tidak akan berkembang dan Kerajaan Serdin bisa saja melemah. Lagipula mereka terlihat kuat."ucap salah satu _Seven Senshi Elite_ milik Kerajaan Serdin yaitu Reigns sang Petir sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Cao Cao.

"Reigns-sama! Tapi,-"

"Sudahlah. Aku yang menjamin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, berikan mereka misi peringkat Silver."

"B-Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil dokumennya terlebih dahulu."

"Oke kalian berdua. Aku harus kembali ke Istana, semoga beruntung di misi pertama kalian."ucap Reigns sambil memberikan jempol kepada mereka.

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih kepada anda, Reigns-sama."ucap Naruto dan Cao Cao serentak.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Panggil saja aku Jiraiya, gelar itu terkadang membuatku merinding. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati, bocah. Sampai jumpa."ujar Reigns a.k.a Jiraiya yang kemudian pergi dari sana dan hilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

"Baiklah ini dokumen misi kalian. Sedikit informasi, misi pertama kalian berlangsung di Willow Creek. Desa itu cukup jauh dari Ibukota Kerajaan Serdin. Dari laporan warga, ada sebuah gua yang menjadi tempat bersembunyi kawanan Goblin. Para Goblin itu cukup sering merampok warga dan bahkan menculik wanita yang ada di desa itu. Hadiahnya +80 Medals dan 450 Emas. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

"Tidak. Kami akan menyelesaikannya."ucap Naruto sembari membaca dokumen itu.

"Aku harap kalian hati-hati. Kembalilah dengan selamat dan semoga beruntung."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Durian ini agar tetap matang."

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Willow Creek**. Desa yang berada sekitar 50 km dari Ibukota Serdin. Desa ini merupakan pusatnya pertanian terutama ladang padi dan gandum yang tumbuh subur di sini. Desa ini juga menjadi pusat produksi pakaian terutama dari bahan wol. Selain itu, Willow Creek juga memiliki segudang tempat pemandian air panas yang alami sehingga desa ini cukup ramai oleh warga.

Namun, belakangan ini Goblin menghantui warga di sana. Sudah berbagai macam barang dan wanita juga yang menjadi hal yang dirampok oleh mereka. Biasanya Goblin melakukan aktivitas mereka ketika senja atau langit sudah gelap. Menurut para warga, kawanan Goblin itu bersembunyi di dalam gua yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari pemukiman warga.

"Naruto, menurutmu kita langsung selesaikan atau menginap selama sehari terlebih dahulu?"

"Kita selesaikan saja sekarang."

"Ayolah, Naruto! Tasku benar-benar berat, kita menginap saja lebih dahulu."

"Tidak. Lagipula, siapa suruh bawa tas?"

"Duren sialan! Kau sendiri tidak membawa apa selain pedang usang itu."

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada dua tombak yang kau perban itu. Apa tombakmu sedang sakit heh?"

"Brengsek, lihat saja kemampuan _Dual Spear_ milikku!"

"Mungkin maksudmu, _Dual Dildo_?"

"Awas kau Naruto!"

Yah, begitulah. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Ibukota Serdin sampai dengan Willow Creek, mulut mereka rasanya tak pernah diam sejenak. Ada saja yang mereka perdebatkan sekalipun itu masalah sepele. Salah satunya adalah memutuskan untuk menginap terlebih dahulu atau selesaikan sekarang. Setelah jutaan kata, ratusan ribu kalimat, dan ribuan umpatan kasar, mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya langsung.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Jadi, ini guanya?"

"Menurut warga dan dokumen, inilah guanya."

Cao Cao menurunkan tasnya yang terlihat mengembung karena saking banyaknya barang yang ia bawa. Ia menatap gua yang sangat besar dan menjadi sarang perkembangbiakan Goblin. Terlihat sangat gelap dan agak menyeramkan.

"Kau ada rencana, Naruto?"

"Aku sedang malas berpikir. Kau ingin barbar?"tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Kau ingin mati, huh?! Setidaknya buatlah satu rencana antisipasi."ucap Cao Cao sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Barbar adalah rencana yang paling baik. Tapi tenanglah, aku punya rencana cadangan. Jadi, ayo masuk!"

Mereka melangkah masuk menuju gua itu. Tekstur tanah yang agak lembab menyebabkan suara sepatu terdengar dan menjadi gema di sekitaran gua. Mereka akhirnya sampai pada pertigaan gua. Ada dua jalan di sana, kiri dan kanan.

"Bau mayat ada di sebelah kiri."bisik Cao Cao dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menuju jalan kiri yang terlihat lebih gelap dibanding jalan kanan. Langkah demi langkah mereka ambil. Jalan yang basah, bebatuan stalaktit tajam yang dapat menusuk mereka kapan saja, serta bau anyir darah dan amis menghiasi suasana mencekam gua tersebut. Naruto kemudian berhenti sebentar dan mengeluarkan pedang usang miliknya.

"Siapkan tombakmu, Cao Cao. Mereka di dekat sini."

Cao Cao mengangguk dan melepas perban yang melilit kedua tombak miliknya. Terlihatlah sepasang tombak kembar tapi tak sama. Keduanya memang memiliki bentuk dan ukuran yang sama, tetapi yang membedakannya adalah warnanya dan aura samar yang dipancarkannya. Tombak yang dipegang tangan kanan Cao Cao berwarna keemasan bercampur putih serta memancarkan aura yang suci, sedangkan yang dipegang tangan kirinya berwarna merah bercampur hitam dan memancarkan aura yang gelap nan kelam.

"Aku siap."ucap Cao Cao.

 **"GRRSAAAA!"**

Suara teriakan Goblin menjadi awal dari sebuah serbuan dari sekitar 26 Goblin yang membawa batu-batuan kecil. Mereka menyerbu Cao Cao dan Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah siap mengantisipasi penyerangan itu.

"Mari kita berdansa..."gumam Naruto dan seketika raut mukanya dari yang semula datar berubah menjadi menyeringai ala psikopat.

"Naruto kau urus yang sebelah kanan, aku akan mengurus yang kiri!"teriak Cao Cao sambil sesekali melakukan tusukan ke arah Goblin yang mencoba menyergapnya.

Cao Cao kemudian menutup matanya, mengambil satu langkah kaki kiri mundur, dan mencondongkan badannya sedikit lalu membuka matanya dan iris matanya dari yang semula biru tua senada dengan rambutnya berubah menjadi kuning emas.

 **[Holy Spear: Holy Thrust]**

Cao Cao mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, meluruskan tangannya ke depan sehingga kedua tombak tersebut menusuk sekitar lima Goblin secara bersamaan dan menusuknya ke arah dinding gua.

 **"GWRRAASS..."**

"Tujuh Goblin lagi..."

Cao Cao menerjang tujuh Goblin yang tersisa dan melakukan tarian kecil dengan kedua tombak miliknya. Suara tusukan dan jeritan Goblin menjadi penghias hari terakhir bagi Goblin tersebut.

Sementara Naruto sedang asik-asiknya tertawa sembari menebaskan pedang usangnya ke arah Goblin-goblin yang mencoba menusuknya dengan batu yang mereka bawa. Darah bercipratan ke seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Bau anyir juga menghiasi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda dan dengan lantangnya tertawa.

"MATI KALIAN SEMUA!"

 **[Secret Technique: Corvus Eclipse Slash]**

Entah itu merupakan ilusi atau tidak, tubuh Naruto seketika berubah menjadi gagak hitam yang berterbangan dan dengan sangat cepat menebas sekitar enam Goblin. Pergerakannya tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, yang dapat kita lihat dan dengar hanyalah gagak hitam yang berterbangan, suara tebasan yang terdengar nyaring di telinga, dan suara jeritan kesakitan sesaat dari para Goblin yang sudah terbagi dua oleh Naruto.

"Huft..."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Cukup melelahkan."gumam Cao Cao sambil mengelap kedua tombaknya dengan kain bersih yang ia simpan di kantung celananya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Mereka tidak bisa menari dengan benar."ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas kembali.

"Terserah kau saja. Jadi, kita apakan mayat makhluk menjijikan ini?"

"Bakar guanya. Aku sudah menuangkan minyak tanah di seluruh tempat ini?"ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan ternyata adalah korek api.

"Bersiaplah untuk berlari, Cao Cao."

"Oi..oi! Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum,- UWAHHH! PANAS!"

Naruto langsung melempar korek api tersebut dan segera berlari ke belakang. Api menjalar dengan cepat, membakar tempat tersebut serta membakar celana milik Cao Cao yang juga terkena cipratan minyak tanah. Cao Cao pun berlari dengan celana yang terbakar sambil mengumpat Naruto yang berada cukup jauh di depannya yang sedang tertawa nista.

 **"BRENGSEK KAU DUREN SIALAN!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dictionary!**

 ** _Senshi_ : **Bahasa Jepang dari pejuang.

 **Mana** **:** Suatu partikel atau elemen yang tersebar di seluruh makhluk hidup.

 ** _Senshi Elite_** **of Serdin :** Tujuh orang _Senshi_ yang memiliki Medals tertinggi sekaligus terkuat di Kerajaan Serdin.

 **Four Lords** **:** Empat orang atau komandan yang memimpin Moonlit Isle

* * *

 **Temennya Alika :** Alika!

 **Alika :** Iyaa?

 **Temennya Alika :** Ada yang baru nih!

 **Alika :** Apa?

 **Temennya Alika :** Fanfic tidak jelas baru

 **Alika :**...

* * *

 **Yoo, ada fanfic baru dari saya. Jadi, gimana? Jelek? Boleh dilanjutin? Muehehe... Ini pertama kalinya saya ketik fic tentang tema Kingdom begitu. Btw, ini terinspirasi dari berbagai jenis game yang saya mainkan. Monggo ditebak apa saja gamenya ^.^**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian mengenai fic baru saya ini? Menarik atau jelek? Sampaikan di kolom review. Keluarkan semua keripik pedas kalian. Sekedar pembahasan di sini,**

 **Untuk Peta Dunia-nya bisa search aja Map GC di google. Pasti ngerti kok hehehe... Seperti biasa setiap fic saya pasti ada unsur humornya dan tentunya rasanya benar-benar garing. Mengenai senjata Naruto, itu cuma pedang biasa kok. Gaada yang istimewa dari pedang itu. Sementara temennya, Cao Cao, ia pakai _Dual Spear._**

 **Kenapa Cao Cao? Sejujurnya, saya seneng aja sama karakternya Cao Cao dengan True Longinus-nya. Simpel banget alasannya. Lalu apakah di sini ada sejenis Sacred Gear begitu? Jawabannya ada, tapi konsepnya mungkin agak lain sedikit. Mengenai Seven Conquerors, salah satunya sudah ketahuan yaitu, Jiraiya a.k.a Reigns.**

 **Lalu yang terakhir yaitu Four Lords. Jadi, khusus Four Lords ini hanya bertempat di Moonlit Isle. Dan mereka tentunya belum ada perannya di Arc I. Mereka akan muncul kira-kira di Arc II. Siapa saja mereka? Tanya saja sama Nurhadi. Dia tahu kok.**

 **Apalagi yah? Segitu aja kayanya...**

 ** ** **Intinya, kalau kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan fic ini, atau ada kesalahan kata, penulisan, kesalahan jalan cerita, pengertian, bisa disampaikan di review. Jika kalian tidak suka, monggo diberikan kritik dan flame. Kalau kalian merasa fic ini sampah tinggal di klik tombol back, tombol backnya gratis kok. Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun :)) Terima kasih ^.^  
******

 ** ** ** ** ** **Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys Out************

 ** ** ** ** ** **.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#tronjaltronjol************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#McQueenYaQueen************


	2. Arc I : Ch 2 : Let's Burn The Yakitori

**Evil Vanquisher**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi_

 ** _._**

 _Author hanya meminjam karakter dan beberapa hal. Tidak ada maksud untuk menjipak atau mengambil karakter._

* * *

 **Presented By**

Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys

 **.**

 **Warning**

AR, AU, Canon, Typo, OOC, Bahasa Amburadul, Typo, Bahasa Kotor, Bahasa Burik, etc.

 **Rate:** M

 **.**

 **Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Horror, Slight!Romance, etc.

 **Pair:** [Naruto] x [...], [Cao-Cao] x [...]

 **.**

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang _Senshi_ bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka harus memiliki tekad dan mental yang kuat. _Senshi_ siap untuk mengorbankan segalanya. Dari harta, keluarga, sampai nyawa. Namun, bukankah menjadi seorang _Senshi_ itu menyenangkan? Memang menyenangkan. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika para Iblis itu kehilangan kepalanya karena tak sengaja terpotong oleh pedangku. [Bad Summary]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Evil Vanquisher**

Opening Theme: Sunflower - Post Malone ft. Swae Lee

 **.**

 **Arc I -** Serdin Kingdom

 **Chapter 2** \- Let's Burn The Yakitori

* * *

 ** _"AYAH! IBU!"_**

 ** _"Pergilah, Naruto!"_**

 ** _"Carilah kebahagiaanmu, Nak!"_**

 ** _"TIDAKK!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Seorang anak berusia sekitar 9 tahun membuka mata kecilnya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dan seketika ia merasa pusing sedikit. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tempat tidur. Menemukan bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Aroma cendana menguar ke seluruh kamar serta tempat tidur putih yang halus nan empuk menjadi tempatnya beristirahat tadi. Suara decit pintu menarik perhatian anak kecil itu dan memunculkan sosok pria dewasa bersurai coklat cukup panjang yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi sup beserta jus jeruk.  
_

 _"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Nak?"ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah anak kecil itu. Sedangkan yang disenyumi hanya diam tidak membalas._

 _"Hoi Teme! Dia sudah bangun!"teriak pria itu kepada mungkin temannya yang disebut 'teme' itu._

 _"Berhentilah berteriak di rumah, Dobe!"suara dari luar membalas ucapan dari pria yang berada di depan anak kecil tersebut._

 _Sesosok pria muncul lagi dari pintu dan menampilkan pria yang seumuran dengan pria bersurai coklat tadi dan juga memiliki surai hitam panjang. Hanya saja, pria yang baru datang ini memiliki raut yang agak tidak bersahabat dibanding yang tadi serta mengeluarkan sedikit hawa mengerikan dari raut datar miliknya. Anak kecil itu menatap kedua pria tersebut._

 _"Jadi, siapa dirimu, Nak?"_

 _Sontak perhatian anak itu beralih menuju si pria yang bersurai coklat. Anak itu diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin ia rasa sangat sulit._

 _"Uhm... kau tidak mengerti?"tanya si pria bersurai coklat lagi ketika melihat yang ditanya sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan simpel tersebut._

 _"Kurasa ia tidak mengerti bahasa kita, Teme."_

 _"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."_

 _"Oh, kau mengerti rupanya. Jadi Naruto, kau berasal darimana?"tanya si pria bersurai coklat itu lagi sambil tersenyum._

 _Naruto kecil terlihat berpikir keras kembali. Mencoba menemukan jawaban yang sesuai dari pertanyaan itu. Namun, akhirnya ia menyerah ketika tidak ada satupun frasa yang sesuai menjadi jawaban pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tersebut. Ia menggeleng pelan._

 _"Huh, kau tidak tahu? Kalau begitu, siapa orang tuamu?"_

 _Naruto mencoba berpikir keras kembali, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak satupun yang ada di benaknya sekarang kecuali namanya yang hanya ia ingat. Ia menggeleng pelan kembali._

 _"Kurasa ia lupa ingatan, Teme."ucap si pria bersurai coklat kepada teman prianya yang bersurai hitam._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Bisakah ucapkan kata lain selain 'Hn'?"_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Terserahlah. Baiklah err... Naruto. Namaku adalah Senju Hashirama sedangkan yang muka triplek di sebelahku ini adalah Uchiha Madara. Kau bisa memanggilku Paman Hashirama sedangkan temanku ini panggil saja ia triplek bangunan."ucap pria bersurai coklat yang diketahui bernama Hashirama sedangkan di sebelahnya adalah Madara._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Err... Kau mengerti bahasaku kan?"_

 _Naruto kecil mengangguk. Hashirama memasang senyum bahagia sedangkan Madara masih dengan raut datarnya. Naruto kecil pun ikut tersenyum tipis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sinar mentari muncul dari ufuk timur. Membawa kehangatan bagi penduduk bumi yang sedang bermalas-malas selama kurang lebih 8 jam ketika hari gelap. Dan pastinya, tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto sudah bangun sebelum matahari itu sendiri bangun. Sementara temannya yang tidur di tempat tidur seberangnya masih mengarungi luasnya mimpi.

Naruto sendiri terbangun bukan karena ia rajin atau disiplin, melainkan ia ingin ke kamar kecil. Semenjak kembalinya ia dan Cao Cao dari misi menghancurkan kumpulan goblin itu, ia langsung beristirahat di asrama tanpa melapor misi terlebih dahulu. Yah, perjalanan dari Willow Creek menuju Ibukota Serdin cukup jauh jika hanya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Rencananya ia dan Cao Cao akan melapor. Melapor seandainya Cao Cao bangun.

"Ini orang gak akan bangun bahkan ketika kemaluannya terpotong sekalipun."gumam Naruto sembari geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Nona Shizune, aku ingin melapor."

"Huh? Kau siapa?"

"..."

Suasana hening menghiasi bar pengambilan misi sekaligus pelaporan misi. Diisi oleh dua orang makhluk hidup berjenis kelamin berbeda. Dan pasti tahu mereka adalah Naruto dan Shizune.

"Aku orang yang kemarin."ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan miliknya. Berharap orang di depannya mengingat sedikit mengenai wajahnya.

"Kemarin ada begitu banyak orang. Bisakah kau lebih spesifik?!"tanya Shizune dengan raut kesal.

"Orang yang kemarin Reigns-sama sarankan, bodoh!"sahut Naruto dengan raut yang kesal pula.

"Reigns-sama? Reigns-sama... Reigns-sama... OH! Reigns-sama! Jadi, misimu sudah selesai?"ujar Shizune dengan tiga raut yang seperti alur sebuah cerita. Diawali dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Kemudian berpikir keras seperti menemukan soal matematika dan yang terakhir kembali ke raut biasanya.

"Hn. Beres, ini laporannya."ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi laporannya terhadap misi yang kemarin ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Namikaze Naruto dan Cao Cao mengalami peningkatan medals sebanyak +80 dan ini hadiah emasnya."jawab Shizune sambil menyerahkan sekantung emas sebanyak 450 keping. Lumayan banyak karena misi tersebut tergolong misi untuk peringkat Silver ke atas.

"Terima kasih. Boleh aku ambil misi lagi?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Namun, kali ini kau harus mengambil misi sesuai peringkatmu."

"Tidak. Beri aku misi yang seperti kemarin."

"Kau hanya membahayakan dirimu, bodoh! Lagipula kau hany,-"

 **SFX: BUGHH**

"MENJAUH DARIKU, BRONZE JALANG!"

Suara kursi jatuh serta teriakan lantang mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di guild. Pelakunya adalah seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaian bangsawan. Di lehernya terkait kalung berwarna emas yang menandakan pria tersebut berada di peringkat Gold. Sementara yang menjadi korban adalah wanita bersurai biru tua panjang. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna putih serta sebuah katana yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"KAU BERANI PADAKU, ANAK DARI DEWAN KERAJAAN? KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN OTAK?"

Teriakan kembali menggema dan disambut riuh orang-orang di guild. Tidak luput juga dari bisik-bisik orang-orang sana yang entah menjadi provokator, pelerai, atau mungkin hanya penonton tanpa membayar. Sementara, Naruto yang tadi sedang mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Shizune malah berjalan menjauhi bar pengambilan misi dan menuju pusat keramaian.

"Oi! Kau jadi mengambil misi atau tidak?!"

Kembali lagi ke pusat perhatian, di sekitar tubuh pria pirang yang menjadi pelaku keributan tadi mulai mengeluarkan hawa panas. Pasalnya, api mulai menguar dari tubuhnya dan menaikkan suhu di sekitar secara drastis. Hal tersebut menandakan ia adalah seorang Mage.

"Jadi, kau ingin menyelesaikannya di Training Ground atau kau berlutut sekarang di hadapanku dan menjadi BUDAKKU selamanya?"

Ucapan pria pirang itu kembali disambut riuh oleh orang-orang di sekitar. Terlihat, para penonton mulai memberi jarak antara si pria pirang yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh bersama wanita yang sedang di ujung tanduk dan masih terlihat diam saja.

"TIDAK MENJAWAB RUPANYA!"

Pria pirang itu mengangkat tangannya kanannya ke atas dan dari telapaknya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang penuh akan aksara kuno. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, sekitar beberapa detik kemudian muncul bola api yang cukup besar. Hawa sekitar menjadi lebih panas lagi.

"Ada kata terakhir?"

"..."

Pria pirang itu menyeringai. Dan tepat sebelum ia mengarahkan bola api itu ke arah wanita bersurai biru tua itu, sesuatu mengintrupsi pria pirang tersebut. Spesifiknya, sebuah kacang polong melesat kencang menuju tangan kanannya sehingga sontak lingkaran sihir beserta bola apinya hilang seketika.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGANGGU?!"

Dari kerumunan penonton, seseorang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia keluar dari kerumunan itu dan ternyata itu adalah tokoh utama kita, Naruto Namikaze. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berkata, "Terima kasih kacang polongnya, Paman!"

Sontak seluruh orang yang ada di sana diam. Ada yang terkekeh kecil, sweatdrop, bahkan ada yang tersedak oleh bir akibat tertawa ketika sedang minum. Ada juga yang mendesah di lantai atas karena lantai atas merupakan tempat prostitusi. Oke kita abaikan yang di lantai atas.

"Kau berani juga. Apa kau ingin mati sama seperti wanita jalang di sana?"ucap si pria pirang sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sejujurnya tidak. Karena aku tidak mungkin mati melawanmu."ucap Naruto santai.

Ucapan Naruto disambut riuh penonton. Hal yang membuat pria pirang di depannya semakin panas.

"Kheh, Bronze zaman sekarang tidak ada yang waras. Siapa namamu durian?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Kheh. AKU. RISER PHENEX, PUTRA DARI DEWAN KERAJAAN SERDIN, PEWARIS DARI KELUARGA PHENEX, MENANTANGMU DALAM DUEL SATU LAWAN SATU!"

Suara lantang dari pria pirang yang bernama Riser Phenex itu membuat seisi guild menjadi ribut dan riuh. Setiap orang kegirangan karena pertama kalinya pengungkapan duel secara terbuka di guild. Bahkan kali ini, pesertanya adalah seorang Mage berperingkat gold yang merupakan pewaris Keluarga Phenex dan akan melawan pemuda biasa yang berperingkat Bronze.

"Kau memiliki banyak sebutan, Yakitori."sahut Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tertawalah sekarang, karena nanti kau akan menangis di hadapanku! Aku tunggu kau tengah hari di Gladiator's Arena."ucap Riser dan kemudian pergi dari kerumunan tersebut dan seketika mereka semua bubar seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun beberapa detik yang lalu. Yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto beserta wanita yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Kau tak apa, Nona?"

Wanita bersurai biru tua itu menggeleng pelan. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kau sudah gila menerima tantangan duelnya?!"ujar wanita tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"Hoi, kita bahkan belum kenal. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."sahut Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, kau benar. Aoi Kunieda."jawab wanita yang bernama Aoi Kunieda tersebut sembari menerima uluran jabat tangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Apa kau tidak waras?"

"Tentu saja aku waras."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

" _Apa berbuat baik harus memerlukan alasan_?"ucap Naruto dengan raut datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang harusnya dibubuhi sesuatu seperti 'senyuman lembut'. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya menjadi _Yakitori_ sungguhan."jawab Naruto dan kemudian pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kunieda sendirian di sana.

.

.

* * *

Matahari berada di atas kepala. Menandakan bahwa terik matahari mengalami peningkatan suhu ke titik maksimal. Kebanyakan orang biasanya mencari tempat teduh untuk beristirahat atau mencari sebuah pondok minuman untuk menyegarkan diri ketika sinar matahari membuat kepala banyak orang menjadi panas dan pusing. Namun, di suatu tempat yang bernama **Gladiator's** **Arena** , banyak orang rela berpanas-panasan untuk menyaksikan duel.

Gladiator's Arena adalah tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk turnamen tahunan **Highlander** **Cup,** dimana para Knight dan Mage akan bertarung secara all out dalam area tersebut. Siapapun Knight atau Mage yang berhasil bertahan selama pertarungan, ialah pemenangnya. Tapi, Gladiator's Arena juga kerap digunakan untuk acara lain seperti festival atau duel terbuka seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Orang-orang sudah melakukan taruhan di luar arena untuk menentukan pemenangnya. Dan sudah tentu kebanyakan akan bertaruh pada Riser Phenex. Penjual makanan dan minuman sudah berkumpul di luar arena. Bahkan salah dua dari **Seven Conquerors** ada untuk menyaksikan perhelatan tersebut. Siapakah mereka?

Sementara di sebuah ruang tunggu di Gladiator's Arena,

"NARUTO!"

Suara teriakan menggema di ruang tunggu Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka mencari masalah?"

"Dia yang mencari keributan duluan. Aku hanya menyalurkannya saja."ucap Naruto santai dan membuat orang di depannya semakin frustasi yang ternyata adalah Cao Cao.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, bodoh!"bentak Cao Cao.

"Huh? Lalu apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikutsertakan aku?!"

"..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan ucapanku tadi. Kalahkan ia Naruto!"ujar Cao Cao dan kemudian memberikan tinju ke arahnya. Naruto kemudian menyeringai dan membalas tinjuan tersebut.

"Aku akan memenangkannya dengan **mudah**..."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Dua pria sudah berada di arena. Keduanya merupakan pria pirang hanya saja, yang terlihat lebih tua menggunakan setelan jas ala keluarga bangsawan. Ia adalah Riser Phenex. Secara teori, ia diperkirakan akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan sangat mudah. Taruhan miliknya sudah mencapai 9 berbanding 1. Di depannya, pria pirang jabrik yang terlihat sangat santai dari gesture tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak tertekan karena aura intimidasi dari Riser ataupun karena berada di antara ribuan orang yang menyaksikannya.

"Kukira kau akan kabur, pirang."ucap Riser sambil menyeringai.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan lari dari jalan yang sudah kupilih. Kedua, kau juga pirang, Yakitori!"sahut Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau... Kau... TAK AKAN KUAMPUNI SEDIKITPUN!"

"Tapi sebelum mulai, izinkan aku bertanya padamu, Phenex..."ucap Naruto yang kemudian menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi sorot mata miliknya.

 **"... _Kau ingin hancur karna pukulanku atau terpotong oleh pedangku_?"**

Suara Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi berat disertai _Killing Intens_ yang menguar secara deras dari tubuh Naruto dan membuat seluruh penonton merinding ketakutan karenanya. Riser sendiri mengalami guncangan sedikit tapi ia mengabaikan hal tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA! KAULAH YANG AKAN HANCUR, BRENGSEK!"

Riser mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto. Dari telapak tangannya muncul aksara kuno yang berubah menjadi lingkaran sihir. Dalam beberapa detik, sebuah bola api kecil yang dengan cepat membesar sehingga sekarang menjadi seukuran sebuah traktor tepat berada di depan Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto masih tertunduk dan diam seolah tidak peduli oleh hawa panas yang dihasilkan bola api tersebut.

"DENGAN INI, MATILAH KAU MENJADI DEBU!"

 **[Fire Element: Gigantic Fireballs]**

Bola api itu dengan cepat melesat menuju Naruto yang masih menjadi patung di tempatnya. Ia tidak bergeming dari posisinya walaupun tersisa sekitar 50 meter bola api itu darinya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dan menampilkan ekspresi seorang psikopat yang menyeringai penuh kekejaman. Terlihat rautnya berubah 180 derajat dibanding ketika tadi bersama dengan Cao Cao. Ia mengangkat pedang yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Pedang biasa yang tidak memiliki corak apapun serta tidak terlihat istimewa layaknya pedang Knight lainnya. Bahkan pedang itu lebih buruk dari sebuah pedang kayu.

 ** _"Mari kita berdansa..."_** suara berat dengan frekuensi cukup rendah namun dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan secara tak kasat mata, bola api besar itu terpotong secara vertikal dan meledak yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan ledakan 3 bom atom yang diledakan secara bersamaan. Untungnya, sudah ada beberapa orang yang menjadi penjaga Arena yang bertugas membentu pelindung jika terjadi ledakan seperti tadi sehingga para penonton terlindungi dari hal tersebut.

Riser sendiri sempat tersenyum puas ketika ledakan itu sangat besar dan kemungkinan pasti mengenai pria tersebut. Namun, rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya. Pria yang ia lawan masih berada di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 150 meter. Ia menatap Riser dengan pandangan yang bercampur menjadi satu antara menyeringai kejam, sedih, bahagia, dan putus asa. Namun, seperti biasa, ia mengabaikan rasa takut tersebut.

"KAU CUKUP BERUNTUNG BISA MENGHINDARI API KECIL ITU! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU TERIMA INI?!"

 **.**

Sementara di bangku penonton, tepatnya di tempat duduk khusus dimana salah dua dari **Seven Conquerors** menatap secara intens arena pertarungan. Terlihat Riser membentuk belasan lingkaran sihir dengan aksara rumit yang setelah beberapa detik memunculkan 5 misil pada tiap-tiap lingkaran sihir.

"Kurasa bocah api itu ketakutan terhadap musuh di depannya, Reigns."

"Kau benar. Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut gelar itu? Terlihat menjijikan ketikan kau menyebutkannya untukku, **Jave**."

"BUAHAHAHA! Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula apa kau mengenal bocah pedang itu, Jiraiya?"

"Tentu. Aku mengenalnya kemarin."ujar Jiraiya sembari meneguk sloki berisi sake yang dibawanya hingga habis.

"Dibalik seringai mengerikan itu, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan juga? Apakah aku benar?"tanya salah satu Seven Conquerors yang bergelar Jave tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, tebakanmu selalu tepat, Azazel."

"Benarkah? Kahahaha..."

 **.**

"TERIMA INI!"

 **[Fire Element: Dragonbreath Launcher]**

Belasan, puluhan, entah berapa jumlah misil api berukuran sedang yang diluncurkan oleh Riser ke arah Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Tetapi, tokoh utama kita mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan Riser meter per meter sembari sedikit menghindar dari terjangan misil itu.

Entah itu keajaiban atau kesalahan Riser, hampir semua misil Riser berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto dengan langkah pelannya. Seakan-akan gerakan misil itu sudah terbaca jelas oleh Naruto. Beberapa dari misil itu ada yang terpotong hingga menjadi kepingan terkecil hanya dengan waktu sepersekian detik.

Riser sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi. Rasa ketakutan benar-benar menjalari hatinya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini. _Killing Intens_ musuhnya benar-benar begitu kuat dan menghancurkan mentalnya. Namun, ego tinggi darinya menolak opsi tersebut. Jaraknya dengan sang musuh hanya tersisa 50 meter lagi.

"KAU AKAN MATI, BRENGSEK!"

Riser mengeluarkan beberapa lingkaran sihir beraksara rumit yang mengelilingi Naruto. Sontak Naruto terdiam dengan masih menggunakan seringai kejamnya tersebut. Lingkaran sihir milik Riser itu kemudian bercahaya hanya dalam waktu sangat singkat sekitar 2 detik dan dibarengi oleh sebuah teriakan.

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA, SIALAN!"

 **[Fire Element: Ring of Death]**

Lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi Naruto dengan bentuk lingkaran itu bercahaya dan mengeluarkan semburan api yang cukup besar dan membakar Naruto hidup-hidup yang terlihat tidak bergeming dari sana.

"KAU SUDAH MATI! AKULAH PEMENANGNYA!"

Riser berteriak kencang dan disambut riuh penonton. Namun, semuanya kembali menjadi senyap ketika dari semburan api tersebut muncul puluhan gagak dan seketika semburan api itu berhenti dan menampilkan Naruto yang tidak mengalami luka bakar ataupun hangus sama sekali. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi berhenti.

"Tidak... tidak... Itu tidak mungkin..."gumam Riser ketakutan. Jaraknya dengan Naruto saat ini tersisa 10 meter. Naruto menatapnya dengan seringai kejam bercampur sedih, benci, bahagia, dan putus asa di dalamnya. Runtuhlah, mental Riser yang selama beberapa menit tadi disokong oleh kesombongan dan ego tinggi miliknya. Ia seperti merasa berada di pengadilan kematian dimana ia diadili oleh sang Dewa Kematian.

Naruto menatap Riser yang sudah terduduk di tanah, menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam terhadapnya. Naruto mengangkat pedang miliknya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan hidung Riser.

 **" _Bagian mana yang harus kupotong terlebih dahulu...?!"_**

Suara berat yang menggema di seluruh arena itu seakan menjadi suara terompet kematian bagi Riser. Ia mengeluarkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya. Riser mencakupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya. Dengan menutup mata dan penuh akan air mata di wajah miris dan ketakutannya.

"Ku-ku-kumohon jangan bunuh a-aku."

Dan Naruto secara bersamaan menusukkan pedangnya bersamaan dengan menaikkan Killing Intensnya. Bukan perut ataupun wajah yang ia tusuk melainkan paha dari Riser dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, Riser pingsan dengan wajah ketakutan. Harga dirinya runtuh bersama egonya. Hati sombong nan keras miliknya tertembus oleh pedang biasa Naruto.

Seluruh penonton bersorak riuh tatkala Naruto dinyatakan memenangkan duel. Semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan kepada pemuda Bronze yang menghancurkan musuhnya hingga ke titik dimana mentalnya tidak dapat dipulihkan dari trauma mungkin untuk beberapa bulan. Naruto sendiri yang menerima semua itu hanya diam dan mengembalikan rautnya menjadi seperti biasa.

.

.

.

* * *

Di ruang tunggu arena, terlihat dua orang pria berada di sana. Saat ini sudah 30 menit semenjak pertarungan berakhir. Di arena terlihat masih diramaikan oleh penonton. Riser sudah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan dan mungkin akan kembali sekitar beberapa bulan lagi.

"Kau berhasil, sobat!"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan menang."

"Tapi, kau tahu. Kau tadi cukup mengerikan. Aku bagaikan menonton pertunjukan opera horror."ucap Cao Cao sambil menggeliatkan badannya bukan karena geli melainkan karena merinding mengingat pertarungan tadi.

"Itu ajaran dari guruku. Jadi,-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara ketukan dan decitan pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita bersurai biru tua. Ia adalah Aoi Kunieda, wanita yang menjadi korban perundungan oleh Riser. Ia terlihat memegang sebuah kantung emas dan bersikap agak gugup terlihat dari tangannya yang meremas-remas kantong tersebut.

"Err... siapa kau? Ada perlu apa kemari?"tanya Cao Cao.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!"jawab Kunieda dan dengan cepat menyerahkan kantung emas itu kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"tanya Naruto ketika menerima kantung emas dari tangan halus Kunieda.

"Itu sebagian dari hasil misiku. Kau pantas menerimanya karena telah membantuku."ucap Kunieda sambil menatap ke arah lain dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku ini. Sudah kukatakan aku melakukan ini tanpa alasan dan imbalan."ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kantung emas itu pada meja di sebelahnya.

"Tapi,-"

"Tak perlu tapi. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang."potong Naruto dengan cepat.

Suara decit pintu kebali terdengar dan menampilkan dua pria paruh baya. Pria yang pertama bersurai putih jabrik panjang dengan pakaian petapa serta sebuah gulungan besar di pinggang belakangnya. Sedangkan, di sebelahnya adalah pria berumur sama dengan sebelahnya dengan surai hitam namun diiringi surai pirang pada poni miliknya.

 **"Namikaze Naruto... aku mencarimu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dictionary!**

 **Gladiator's** **Arena:** Tempat dimana berlangsungnya Highlander Cup serta menjadi panggung terbuka untuk melakukan duel.

 **Highlander** **Cup:** Ajang tahunan dari _Senshi_ untuk melangsungkan pertarungan bertahan hidup dalam satu arena. Siapa yang bertahan, ia yang menang.

 **[Fire Element: Gigantic Fireballs]:** Elemen api berwujud bola api besar.

 **[Fire Element: Dragonbreath Launcher]:** Elemen api berwujud misil api sedang.

 **[Fire Element: Ring of Death]:** Elemen api berupa perangkap berbentuk lingkaran yang akan mengeluarkan semburan api dan membakar musuh yang terjebak di dalamnya.

* * *

 **Yoo! Akhirnya update. Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada semua review yang ditujukan untuk fic ini. Acies Adam-senpai, Swinzk-senpai, dan teman-teman lain, saya sangat terharu T-T**

 **Okay mari kita bahas bersama-sama~**

 **Pertama, ada Hashirama dan Madara di sana. Yap, mereka adalah pengasuh dari Naruto semenjak ia berumur 9 tahun. Tapi sebelum umur 9 tahun di manakah Naruto tinggal? Ada apa dengan Ayah dan Ibu yang disebut di awal? That's a mystery ^.^**

 **Kedua, Aoi Kunieda! Yap, chara dari Beelzebub. Bayangin aja Kunieda yang versi manga-nya. Karena kalau versi anime agak aneh menurut author (gaje). Kenapa? Singkatnya, saya suka dia. Udah itu aja.**

 **Ketiga, Naruto vs Riser. Pertarungan tanpa Naruto perlu mengeluarkan teknik atau jurus apapun. Yap, disini saya menerapkan konsep bahwa sebelum bertarung otot, kalahkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu. Dan ya, Naruto berhasil memenanginya tanpa adanya balasan yang berarti. Mental yang terganggu oleh musuh dapat menyebabkan kehilangan fokus bahkan pingsan. Dan tebak itu ajaran dari siapa?**

 **Keempat, salah satu dari Seven Conquerors muncul lagi. Dan ia adalah Azazel a.k.a Jave. Apa keperluannya bertemu dengan Naruto? Hmmm... misteri-misteri-misteri-misteri dan misteri...**

 **Kelima, ini mengenai saran dari Acies Adam-senpai, terima kasih sebelumnya untuk saran tersebut. Cukup menarik. Tapi mungkin, pada Job Mage itu akan dibagi menjadi beberapa Divisi atau Kelas. Itu masih mungkin. Saksikan kelanjutannya yah~**

 **Keenam, eh ada lima saja rasanya... Maaf~**

 ** ** **Intinya, kalau kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan fic ini, atau ada kesalahan kata, penulisan, kesalahan jalan cerita, pengertian, bisa disampaikan di review. Jika kalian tidak suka, monggo diberikan kritik dan flame. Kalau kalian merasa fic ini sampah tinggal di klik tombol back, tombol backnya gratis kok. Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun :)) Terima kasih ^.^  
******

 ** ** ** ** ** **Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys Out************

 ** ** ** ** ** **.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#tronjaltronjolmahaasyik  
************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#McQueenYaQueen************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#SmackQueenYaQueen************


	3. Arc I : Ch 3 : Hound of Neverville

**Evil Vanquisher**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi_

 ** _._**

 _Author hanya meminjam karakter dan beberapa hal. Tidak ada maksud untuk menjipak atau mengambil karakter._

* * *

 **Presented By**

Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys

 **.**

 **Warning**

AR, AU, Canon, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Bahasa Amburadul, Typo, Bahasa Kotor, Bahasa Burik, etc.

 **Rate:** M

 **.**

 **Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Horror, Slight!Romance, etc.

 **Pair:** [Naruto] x [...], [Cao-Cao] x [...]

 **.**

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang _Senshi_ bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka harus memiliki tekad dan mental yang kuat. _Senshi_ siap untuk mengorbankan segalanya. Dari harta, keluarga, sampai nyawa. Namun, bukankah menjadi seorang _Senshi_ itu menyenangkan? Memang menyenangkan. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika para Iblis itu kehilangan kepalanya karena tak sengaja terpotong oleh pedangku. [Bad Summary]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Evil Vanquisher**

Opening Theme: Sunflower - Post Malone ft. Swae Lee

 **.**

 **Arc I -** Serdin Kingdom

 **Chapter 3** \- Hound of Neverville

* * *

 _"LEBIH CEPAT, NARUTO!"_

 _._

 _Seorang anak berusia 9 tahun tengah berlari sembari membawa dua buah karung di masing-masing tangannya. Kira-kira ia berlari sekitar sejauh 200 meter, kembali lagi ketempat awal dan melakukannya berulang-ulang. Ia tidak sendirian di lapangan itu, seorang pria dewasa bersurai hitam spike yang panjangnya mencapai punggungnya sendiri sedang mengamatinya sembari memberi semangat atau lebih tepatnya perintah._

 _"Tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu berat untuknya, Madara?"_

 _Seorang pria muncul dari pepohonan di pinggir lapangan itu. Pria yang kira-kira berusia sama dengan Madara dan memiliki surai coklat panjang sepunggung pula. Ia menatap prihatin bocah pirang yang berlari bolak-balik dengan dua karung di tangannya._

 _"Tidak. Ia yang meminta kita untuk melatihnya, Hashirama..."_

 _"... dan lihat rautnya. Tidak ada kelelahan sama sekali bukan?"ujar Madara dengan jeda di antara kata-katanya. Ia menyeringai melihat bocah pirang yang dalam proses ingin melatih tubuhnya atau mungkin menghancurkan tubuh mungilnya tanpa raut kelelahan atau mengeluh sedikitpun._

 _"Kau mengerikan..."ucap Hashirama dengan pandangan suram kepada rekan seperjuangannya._

 _"Ini bahkan belum dimulai. Setelah ini, ia harus push up 100x, sit up 100x, dan pull up 100x. Akan terus meningkat jika ia melakukan kesalahan."ucap Madara dengan senyum kejam nan mengerikan miliknya._

 _"Apakah kau yang sakit jiwa atau anak itu yang sakit jiwa..."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Cao Cao's POV Mode: On**

Yo! Di sini Cao Cao. Kenapa? Protes karena bukan Naruto? Yah, dalam hal ini, selain Naruto, aku juga adalah tokoh yang patut diperhitungkan juga. Tunggu, kenapa aku malah curhat?

Jadi, semenjak kejadian kemarin, Naruto menjadi populer. Si brengsek itu malah sering diberondong oleh para wanita sementara aku dicampakkan jauh-jauh. Selain itu, Jave-sama juga ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Sial! Hanya karena ia bertengkar dengan ayam itu, ia menjadi sepopuler ini.

Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik darinya. Bahkan akan kupotong ayam itu menjadi daging sate dan kujual seharga satu koin emas untuk satu tusuk sate. Selain itu, perempuan pedang itu juga malah ikut dalam kelompok kami.

Ku-Ku-Ku, Kuda? Kuneda? Ah ya, Kunieda. Kunieda Aoi kalau tak salah. Ia sebenarnya berada di peringkat Gold, tapi ia sangat jarang memunculkan kekuatannya bahkan hanya untuk memotong si ayam itu. Ia memilih untuk diam dan semakin dihina di sana. Akibatnya, Naruto turun tangan dan mengalahkannya tanpa keluar keringat sama sekali. Itu tidak keren sama sekali!

Tapi di lain sisi, itu sangat menguntungkan bagi kami. Karena ia berada di peringkat Gold, maka misi yang kami peroleh menjadi semakin menantang dan tentunya berhadiah besar bagi kami. Sehingga dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, peringkatku dan Naruto saat ini berada di Silver dengan total 950 medal untukku dan Naruto.

Namun, tetap saja aku iri pada durian bodoh itu. Saat ini, ia sangat dekat dengan Kunieda. Tapi, kurasa Kunieda yang mulai mendekati Naruto, padahal si duren itu manusia super bodoh, tak akan mengerti yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Aku membayangkan ketika Kunieda yang cantik itu menatapku dengan rona merah sama seperti ia ketika menatap Naruto. Bayangkan jika Cao Cao yang keren ini digandrungi wanita. Woah! Aku akan menjadi Harem King di dunia ini.

"Menjijikan."

Eh?

 **Cao Cao's POV Mode: Off**

 **Normal Mode**

"Kau menjijikan Cao Cao."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Membayangkan aneh-aneh, kenapa pula aku satu party bersamamu?"

"Brengsek kau duren busuk!"ucap Cao Cao kemudian pundung di pojokkan.

Naruto datang tepat ketika Cao Cao berada di tengah pemikiran kotornya. Ia datang bersama dengan Kunieda dengan kimono putihnya serta pedang kayu atau _bokken_ di pinggangnya. Perkataan Naruto memang benar karena itu terlihat menjijikan. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang-orang sekitar bagaikan ada aura hitam yang memberi kesan buruk pada sekitar.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Cao Cao.

"Misi. Aku dan Kunieda tadi mengambil misi terbaru. Misi dari peringkat Gold tentunya. Hadiahnya sangat besar, 280 keping emas dan +100 medals."ucap Naruto sambil membaca kertas misi yang ia pegang.

"Tapi kurasa, misinya sangat sulit."kali ini Kunieda yang berbicara. "Ini perpaduan antara pertarungan dan investigasi. Setelah kubaca, tulisan di kertas misinya cukup sulit untuk dipahami nalar pada umumnya."lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm, dengan kata lain, kita mendapatkan **misteri** **yang harus dipecahkan**."ucap Naruto.

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu daerah perbatasan antara Kerajaan Serdin dan Kerajaan Kanavan, terdapat sebuah daerah yang bernama Neverville. Daerah itu bukanlah sebuah kota besar atau kota dagang dimana para pedagang dari seluruh penjuru berkumpul. Neverville hanyalah sebuah pedesaan subur yang penuh akan sejarah. Hal itu ditunjang oleh berdirinya sebuah kastil megah dimana menjadi saksi bisu bahwa tiga Dewi pernah beristirahat di sana. Kastil itu dikenal dengan nama **Neverville Hall**.

Neverville Hall adalah sebuah bangunan atau kastill berbentuk seperti cangkir, yang ditambal dengan tanaman oak kerdil dan fus yang telah terpelintir dan dibengkokkan oleh kemarahan badai selama bertahun-tahun. Bangunan itu begitu megah dengan dua menara menjulang tinggi di atas pepohonan oak di sekeliling bangunan utama. Beberapa sisi dari bangunan itu tampak sudah berlumut bahkan ada yang sudah retak dan hancur.

Mungkin kesan sedikit menyeramkan akan menghiasi bangunan dari granit hitam tersebut. Namun, memang ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan pernah terjadi di sana. Legenda yang sudah menjadi makanan biasa para penduduk sekitar sana, legenda yang masih menjadi misteri akan keberadaannya. Namun, dengan adanya kasus-kasus baru yang terjadi, membuktikkan bahwa legenda itu benar-benar ada. Penduduk Neverville menyebutnya dengan **Hound of Neverville**.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, seorang pengusaha dan pedagang terkemuka dari Ellia pindah ke Neverville dengan membawa seluruh kesuksesannya. Ia adalah Sir Johannes Elric. Ia berencana untuk tinggal di sana dan menikmati masa tuanya dengan mengurus ladang anggur atau hop, membuatnya menjadi bir dan menikmatinya di hari tua. Sir Elric merupakan seorang yang ramah dan dermawan, dalam waktu singkat ia telah memenangkan kasih sayang dan rasa hormat dari semua orang di Neverville yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat pula, ia melakukan rencana besar untuk merekonstruksi Neverville Hall dan ia akan tinggal di sana menjadi pemiliknya. Para penduduk sekitar pun menyetujui hal tersebut dan mendukung secara penuh skema rekonstruksi dan perbaikan Neverville Hall. Bagi mereka Neverville Hall itu bagaikan suatu ikon dari daerah pedesaan subur tersebut. Membuat pedesaan itu akan tetap diingat walaupun digerus waktu dan perubahan zaman terjadi.

Setelah beberapa hari pengerjaan, rencana besar itu menjadi sirna dalam sekejap tatkala sebuah peristiwa besar datang. Peristiwa besar itu adalah...

 **.**

 **Kematian Sir Elric**...

.

.

"Bukankah itu terdengar menantang?"

"Menantang pantatmu! Kita tidak tahu apa yang kita lawan sama sekali. Apakah monster legenda itu benar-benar ada atau itu adalah takhayul? Kita tidak tahu jawabannya."

Naruto menutup kembali kertas misi itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum menyeringai.

"Yosh! Besok kita akan berangkat!"teriak Naruto dengan tangan kanan teracung ke atas serta mata yang berapi-api. Ia merasa tidak boleh melewatkan peristiwa yang menantang ini. Sungguh, ini adalah misi yang sangat langka. Bukan hanya hadiah emas dan medal yang Naruto utamakan, melainkan kegilaan yang terjadi pada misi itu yang menarik minat Naruto untuk menyelesaikan misi itu.

"Hoi! Kau akan menyelesaikan misi itu? Apa kau tak tahu bahwa sewaktu-waktu misi itu bisa menjadi misi untuk peringkat Platinum atau bahkan Diamond."teriak Cao Cao. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Cao Cao merasakan sedikit khawatir terhadap misi yang akan dijalankannya ini. Bukan karena ia takut terhadap hantu atau takhayul itu, melainkan karena ia takut misi ini akan semakin sulit dan berbahaya.

"Kheh, kau takut, Cao Cao? Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Kunieda yang menyelesaikannya berdua."ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Kunieda. Orang yang ditepuk pundaknya pun mendadak bersemu merah pada pipinya.

'B-B-Berdua? B-Bersama Naruto? Kita akan pergi hanya b-berdua?'batin Kunieda yang mulai melayang-layang tak karuan. Membayangkan dirinya pergi berdua bersama Naruto. Bergandengan tangan bersama, membunuh monster bersama, kemudian Naruto akan menyelamatkan dirinya ketika dalam bahaya, dan bayangan aneh-aneh terus memenuhi kepala Kunieda.

"Err, Kunieda, kamu tak apa?"tanya Naruto kepada Kunieda yang seluruh wajahnya bak kepiting rebus.

Kunieda hanya menggeleng kecil. 'D-dia bertanya k-keadaanku?'batin Kunieda nista lagi. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dan berteriak kegirangan di luar sekencang-kencangnya.

"Uhuk, roman picisan."gumam Cao Cao menyaksikan opera sabun yang tersaji di depannya. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kita selesaikan misi ini, Naruto."

"Nah, itu yang kutunggu. Tenang saja, aku akan menghabisi semua monsternya."

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi Kerajaan Serdin yang sangat ramai akan lalu lalang penduduk. Aktivitas penduduk sudah dimulai bahkan sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya. Frekuensi terpadat kira-kira berada di Stasiun Kereta Serdin yang menghubungkan antara Pusat Kerajaan dengan daerah-daerah lain bahkan dengan Kerajaan Kanavan sendiri. Dan di antara kerumunan orang itu, terlihat tiga orang manusia, dua di antaranya merupakan pria sedangkan sisanya adalah wanita. Kedua pria mengenakan jas panjang sedangkan si wanita mengenakan kimono.

"Apakah kita terlambat?"tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan tas yang ia gendong di lantai.

"Tidak. Kurasa keretanya yang terlambat sampai."jawab satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana, Kunieda. Ini bukanlah misi pertama dimana mereka melakukannya bertiga. Mereka cukup sering melakukan misi bersama sehingga Naruto dan Cao Cao dalam waktu singkat sudah mencapai peringkat Silver. Yah, hadiah misi peringkat Gold akan sangat berarti bagi peringkat Bronze dan Silver tentunya.

Kereta pun sampai dan beberapa orang mulai memasuki gerbong. Naruto, Cao Cao, dan Kunieda memasuki gerbong ketiga dari delapan gerbong yang diangkut lokomotif kereta tersebut.

"Tahu ada kereta begini, kenapa ketika kita ke Willow Creek kita tidak menaiki kuda besi ini?"keluh Cao Cao tepat ketika ia duduk di kursinya.

"Kita tidak punya uang saat itu, bodoh! Apa kau meninggalkan otakmu di toilet?"sarkas Naruto dengan cepat dan nada yang agak menyindir.

"Duren sial, kau ngajak berkelahi, huh?"

"Ayo, sini gelud!"

"Sudahlah, kalian! Apa perlu kucincang kalian satu persatu?"ujar Kunieda dengan bokkenya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura merah muda.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu."ucap Cao Cao dan Naruto bersamaan serta senyum kikuk yang terpasang di wajah bodoh mereka.

"..."

.

Kereta berangkat meninggalkan peron jauh di belakang. Suara berisik lokomotif membuat polusi udara di sekitar kereta api, tapi para penumpang tidak terganggu sama sekali. Perjalanan dari Pusat Serdin menuju Neverville lumayan jauh. Terhitung sudah dua kali mereka singgah di stasiun yang berbeda.

Dalam beberapa jam, tanah coklat menjadi kemerah-merahan, batu-bata berubah menjadi granit, dan sapi-sapi merah sedang merumput di padang-padang rumput berpagar tanaman di mana rumput-rumput tumbuh subur dan lebih banyak vegetasi melimpah ruah menunjukkan iklim yang lebih lembab. Naruto menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan pedesaan yang alami tersaji di depannya dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil ketika mengenang tempat yang mungkin dapat ia sebut sebagai 'kampung halaman' di mana hampir setengah masa kecilnya ia habiskan di sana bersama dua pria bodoh.

"Suasana pedesaan yang alami."ucap Kunieda dengan senyuman sembari melihat Naruto yang asik memandang ke luar. "Aku tak menyangkan ada suatu kutukan yang tersembunyi di daerah ini."lanjut Kunieda lagi.

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya. Kita akan bebasakan mereka dari cengkraman kutukanlah atau legenda tak jelas itu."kali ini Cao Cao yang berucap di sana. "Tapi tunggu, bagaimana kita akan menyelesaikannya? Kita tak tahu detil penjelasannya seperti apa."lanjut Cao Cao lagi.

"Aku dan Naruto sempat bertanya pada Shizune. Ia sudah mengirim pesan ke sana dan mungkin akan ada orang yang menunggu kita di stasiun nanti."jelas Kunieda dan menatap Naruto di sebelahnya yang masih asik memandang keluar jendela.

Di atas kotak-kotak hijau perkebunan dan cekungan rendah, menjulang sebuah bukit melankolis berwarna abu-abu dengan puncak yang berbentuk gerigi aneh nan suram di kejauhan sana. Pemandangan yang nyaris fantastis seperti layaknya mimpi seorang penjelajah keindahan dunia ini. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama lagi, kereta api berhenti di sebuah stasiun pinggir jalan kecil dan beberapa orang yang tersisa di gerbong, turun dari sana.

Di luar, tepatnya di belakang pagar putih yang rendah, seorang pria kurus, sangat tinggi, dan berpakaian dengan cara profesional dibalut oleh mantel longgar dan celana yang sedikit kotor karena lumpur. Wajahnya dihiasi kacamata yang berbingkai emas dengan raut yang bersahabat, melambai ke arah Naruto, Cao Cao, dan Kunieda.

"Jadi, kalian adalah orang-orang yang dipilih ya? Saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian benar-benar kemari untuk membantu kami keluar dari masalah ini."ucap pria itu dengan sangat sopan dan penuh akan rasa hormat. "Perkenalkan namaku, Dr. Tazuna Ushio, kalian bisa memanggilku Dr. Tazuna."lanjut pria yang diketahui bernama Tazuna Ushio itu dengan membungkuk sekitar 90 derajat.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, tuan Tazuna. Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze, pria bodoh di sana adalah Cao Cao, dan wanita di sebelahku adalah Kunieda Aoi."ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Ah, aku yakin kalian adalah orang-orang yang kuat dan cerdas. Sekali lagi, kami benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Sudah menjadi tugas kami, tuan Tazuna. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kastil itu berada?"tanya Cao Cao.

"Lumayan jauh dari sini, saya akan mengantar kalian dengan kereta kudaku. Saya akan menjelaskan detilnya juga di sana. Mari, ikuti saya."ucap Tazuna kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana dan diikuti oleh mereka bertiga.

.

Kereta kuda berayun cepat di sisi jalan yang melengkung ke atas, melalui jalur-jalur dalam yang mungkin telah berabad-abad menjadi jalur kereta kuda di Neverville. Dengan kedua sisinya yang tinggi, ditumbuhi oleh lumut yang menteskan air dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan paku, serta tanaman-tanaman khas iklim lembab yang menghiasi kedua sisi jalan.

"Jadi, seperti apa detilnya, Dr. Tazuna?"tanya Naruto dengan raut yang serius.

"Saya rasa, saya harus menjelaskannya dari awal sekali."ucap Tazuna kemudian melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Bisa dikatakan bahwa kejadian Sir Elric bukanlah kejadian pertama yang berhubungan dengan legenda tempat itu. Sebelumnya, sudah pernah terjadi hal-hal yang sama. Namun, dari sekian kasus hasilnya sama saja. Nihil, tidak ada pencerahan sama sekali. Di antara banyaknya kasus yang sama, cerita kematian Sir J.J. Kido merupakan yang paling terkenal...

Cerita kematian Sir J.J. Kido terjadi sudah sangat lama, jauh sebelum Sir Elric datang ke Neverville. Singkatnya, Sir Kido adalah pemilik Neverville Hall sebelumnya. Ia adalah seorang penambang emas yang dikenal akan kebrutalannya. Ia datang ke Neverville dan membeli kastil itu pada awal kedatangannya. Menurut penduduk sekitar kala itu, Sir Kido adalah seorang pemabuk dan ekstrim. Ia sering menggoda wanita sekitar untuk dijadikan istrinya. Salah satunya adalah Nn. Miwa Ringo, seorang gadis muda yang menjadi kembang desa saat itu.

Diceritakan bahwa saat itu, Sir Kido menangkap Nn. Miwa secara paksa dan membawanya ke Hall. Si gadis ditempatkan di sebuah kamar sementara Kido dan beberapa temannya duduk-duduk untuk pesta mabuk-mabukkan yang lama, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka kala itu. Sang gadis malang yang berada di atas pun menemukan akal untuk melarikan diri. Dengan bantuan tanaman ivy yang tumbuh menutupi dinding di luar jendela kamar, ia turun dari sana dan berlari pulang melintasi tegalan.

Tegalan itu berada di belakang Neverville Hall dan menjadi jalan tercepat untuk sampai di lingkungan pedesaan. Kebetulan pada saat itu, ada tiga teman Sir Kido yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekeliling Neverville Hall dan melihat seorang wanita pergi dari Hall dan menuju tegalan. Sir Kido yang saat itu sedang dalam kondisi mabuk pergi ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Nn. Miwa dan yang ia temukan tidak ada selain jendela yang terbuka lebar, ia mendapati bahwa sangkarnya kosong dan burungnya telah melarikan diri.

Lalu, ia menjadi sangat marah seperti kerasukan setan. Ia berlari cepat menuruni tangga dan masuk ke ruang makan, ia melompat ke atas meja besar, tabung-tabung dan alat-alat penggali parit berterbangan di depanya dan ia berteriak keras di hadapan teman-temannya. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya bersuka ria dalam perasaan melayang berdiri terperanjat melihat kemarahan Sir Kido.

Salah satu dari teman Sir Kido berteriak bahwa mereka harus menggunakan anjing-anjing hound untuk mengejar gadis itu. Sir Kido dengan jiwa yang sudah dikuasai kemarahan segera keluar, menunggang kuda dan membawa anjing-anjing hound yang telah diberi bau sapu tangan Nn. Miwa yang tertinggal di kamar. Ia memimpin gerombolannya melaju kencang dan berteriak keras di bawah cahaya bulan dan bintang di daerah tegalan.

Teman-teman dari Sir Kido mengikutinya dari belakang, membawa senjata pada masing-masing saku mereka. Bulan bersinar terang di atas mereka dan mereka berkuda sangat cepat, mengikuti jalur yang ditempuh gadis itu jika ia ingin cepat sampai ke rumah. Teman-teman Sir Kido sudah berkuda sejauh satu atau dua mil jauh dibelakang Sir Kido yang berada di jalur depan bersama dengan kumpulan anjing hound. Mereka kemudian berhenti tatkala salah satu gembala malam menyusuri daerah tegalan.

Mereka berteriak pada si gembala untuk menanyakan apakah mereka melihat Sir Kido dan buruan wanita yang mereka cari. Dengan raut ketakutan, gembala itu mengatakan bahwa ia melihat gadis sedih berlari dengan sekumpulan anjing hound yang mengikuti jejaknya. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Sir Kido juga melewati jalan itu untuk mengejar si gadis dan anjing houndnya.

Dengan marah, teman-teman Sir Kido mengutuk sang gembala dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tetapi, bulu kuduk mereka merinding tatkala suara derap datang melintasi tegalan dan seekor kuda betina hitam dengan mulut penuh buih putih melintas dengan cepat dengan tali kekang terseret dan pelananya kosong tanpa penunggang. Dan itu adalah kuda milik Sir Kido.

Mereka merasakan hawa mulai semakin dingin dan mencekam. Kuda-kuda mereka dikendalikan agar saling berdekatan. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, tetapi mereka terus berkuda secara perlahan melewati tegalan itu. Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada kumpulan anjing hound itu. Namun, ada yang aneh dari anjing hound itu. Anjing hound terkenal akan keberanian dan perkembang biakkannya, dan semua anjing itu sedang merintih di depan sebuah jalan menurun yang cukup dalam.

Beberapa dari anjing hound itu kemudian berlari dengan gusar dan mata melotot yang menyiratkan raut ketakutan. Gerombolan pengejar itu merasa ini menjadi semakin mencekam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berani menuruni jalan menurun yang cukup dalam itu. Namun, tiga dari mereka yang paling berani atau mungkin yang paling mabuk melangkah maju menuruni jalanan itu.

Bulan yang bersinar terang dan cerah tanpa tertutup awan sedikitpun menerangi dua orang yang tergelatak di bawah jalanan menurun itu. Dua orang itu adalah Nn. Miwa yang dipastikan sudah mati karena terjatuh disertai raut kelelahan dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Namun, yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, tubuh Sir J.J. Kido juga terbaring di dekat gadis itu.

Yang membangkitkan bulu kuduk merinding adalah, sesuatu berdiri di atas tubuh Sir Kido dan sedang mencabik tenggorokan Sir Kido. Sesuatu itu adalah makhluk hitam berbentuk seperti anjing hound, tapi jauh lebih besar dari anjing hound normal. Makhluk ini memiliki cakar yang merobek-robek tubuh Sir Kido. Sesaat, makhluk itu memalingkan pandangannya dan matanya yang berkilau bagaikan api yang menyala berkillau serta gigi taring yang meneteskan air liur sudah cukup membuat keangkuhan gerombolan itu hilang."

Naruto, Cao Cao, dan Kunieda menatap orang yang bercerita dengan raut yang berbeda-beda. Naruto dengan raut seringai ala psikopat miliknya, Cao Cao dengan raut ketakutan dan horror yang melekat pada wajahnya, sedangkan Kunieda yang terlihat sedang berpikir untuk mencari alasan logis dibalik cerita itu.

"Saya tidak mengharuskan kalian percaya pada hiperbola itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ketiga orang yang menyusuri jalanan menurun itu dikabarkan meninggal dan sisanya mengalami trauma dan depresi yang pada akhirnya membunuh mereka juga."

"Tunggu sebentar, Dr. Tazuna. Kira-kira sebesar apa makhluk itu?"tanya Naruto dengan seringainya yang sangat sulit hilang dari wajahnya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu bodoh?!"teriak Cao Cao yang mulai frustasi akibat pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

"Saya tak tahu pasti. Menurut legenda, makhluk itu memiliki badan sebesar dua sampai tiga kali lipat anjing hound biasa."jawab Tazuna.

"Kita tak tahu apakah monster itu benar-benar ada atau tidak, Naruto. Err, tuan Tazuna, apakah ada tanda-tanda sebelum kematian Sir Elric?"kali ini Kunieda yang bertanya.

"Menurut para saksi, mereka mendengar suara salakan anjing hound yang menggema di seluruh tegalan bahkan sampai di lingkungan pedesaan, lalu diiringi oleh teriakan seorang pria yang kemungkinan adalah Sir Elric dan kemudian menjadi sunyi senyap. Sebelumnya, beberapa kali salakan itu juga terjadi dan tak hanya saat malam hari, bahkan juga siang hari. Pada saat peristiwa itu terjadi, hari sudah malam, Sir Elric berada di lorong yang menghadap langsung tegalan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia berjalan menuju ujung lorong itu dan akhirnya ditemukan tewas di ujung lorong itu. Tidak ada kerusakan pada tubuh, kerusakan hanya terjadi pada wajahnya. Selain itu, ditemukan jejak kaki yang diduga milik Sir Elric. Tidak ada jejak kaki lain di sekitar itu, dan itu membuat para warga menjadi frustasi dan ketakutan. Saya harap kalian dapat menemukan titik terang pada kasus ini."

Mereka melewati jembatan granit yang sempit dan menyusuri aliran air yang bergemuruh menyembur cepat ke bawah. Menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam keheningan di kereta kuda tersebut. Baik jalan dan sungai melalui sebuah lembah yang padat dengan oak dan cemara. Daun-daun kuning memenuhi jalan dan berhamburan di bawah kereta kuda saat mereka melewatinya. Naruto membuka suaranya di tengah keheningan.

"Semua hal yang ada di sini nampak indah dan fantastis. Tapi, kutukan itu merusak segalanya. Para warga ketakutan di sini. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini tak peduli ini akan berbahaya sekalipun. Aku akan membebaskan tempat ini dari kutukan sial itu."ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

Cao Cao, Kunieda, dan Tazuna tersentak kecil. Cao Cao kemudian tertawa kecil, Kunieda tersenyum manis, dan Tazuna tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto.

"Kheh, jangan lupakan kami, Naruto. Aku juga akan menyelesaikan ini."

"Aku juga, Naruto. Mari kita bersama-sama menuntaskan ini."

Tazuna kemudian tersenyum lebar menatap ketiga remaja yang sedang bergembira itu.

.

 **'Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Sir Elric, tiga anak muda ini akan membebaskan Neverville dari kutukan itu.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dictionary!**

 **Nihil!**

 **Nihil!**

 **Nihil!**

* * *

 **Yo! Update juga nih fict, wahahaha... Gimana mengenai ch. 3 ini? Jadi ini adalah misteri pertama dari party Naruto dan akan menghabiskan sekitar empat sampai lima chapter. Tidak tentu juga sih :v**

 **Nah, Hound of Neverville ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Apalagi kalau bukan Sherlock Holmes: Hound of Baskerville. Plot awalnya hampir mirip, tapi di tengah misteri ini, akan ada suatu kejutan lagi yang membuat kepala saya pusing dan ga akan seperti cerita Sherlock Holmes bagi kalian yang membacanya. Ditunggu saja misterinya... ^.^**

 **Oh ya, bagaimana mengenai penggunaan kata kali ini? Mungkin banyak yang bosan karena ga isi fightnya lah, itulah, inilah. Terserahlah. Masa lagi menjelaskan awal cerita ada goblin tiba-tiba nyerang dari atas dan Dr. Tazuna cerita ke Naruto sambil mukulin goblin, kan terkesan tidak etis toh? Btw itu alasan pemaksaan dari author aja sih wkwkwk**

 **Nah, disini Aoi Kunieda dari Beelzebub sudah gabung sama party Naruto. Atau mungkin, Naruto dan Cao Cao yang join party-milik Aoi-chan? Wohohoho, dan pairnya mulai keliatan di sini ya? Berdoa saja supaya dengan waifu kesayanganmu wkwk...**

 ** ** **Intinya, kalau kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan fic ini, atau ada kesalahan kata, penulisan, kesalahan jalan cerita, pengertian, bisa disampaikan di review. Jika kalian tidak suka, monggo diberikan kritik dan flame. Kalau kalian merasa fic ini sampah tinggal di klik tombol back, tombol backnya gratis kok. Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun :)) Terima kasih ^.^  
******

 ** ** ** ** ** **Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys Out************

 ** ** ** ** ** **.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#tronjaltronjolmahaasyik  
************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#McQueenYaQueen************

 ** ** ** ** ** **#SmackQueenYaQueen************


End file.
